


Smile

by Jamjar88



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamjar88/pseuds/Jamjar88
Summary: This was a request I got on Tumblr, using a prompt from Drabble Challenge by Katie-girl-2Set around 1992.
Relationships: Jeff Ament/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Smile

You woke early, before Jeff, and the cold morning light filtering through the edges of the blinds made you blink, crawl deeper under the duvet. It had been a long night. You never got used to him going away on tour, and this time would be the longest he had been away, so the two of you had stayed up until the small hours. 

You propped yourself on your elbow and gazed at him, his perfect face at rest. A shadow of stubble was already growing across his sculpted cheeks, and you admired the fullness of his lips, the sweep of his long eyelashes and the way his light brown hair fell in waves against the pillow. He still took your breath away. Jeff was someone who always seemed to be smiling, even when he was asleep, and it made your heart leap every time; but today it was bittersweet because you knew soon he would be gone.

Somewhere on the street below a car alarm sounded loudly, and Jeff’s forehead creased slightly as he blinked awake. His light blue eyes fluttered open and you blushed.

“Hey,” he said gruffly, still waking up.

“Hey, I swear I wasn’t creepily watching you sleep.”

“I call bullshit.” He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around you and pulled you into his chest, smelling of both of you. As you breathed him in, images from last night swirled around your head - of him underneath you watching you enraptured, of his gorgeous body laid out in the rumpled sheets. You’d never experienced anything close to what you had with Jeff, the way your bodies fit together, the way he knew exactly how to drive you crazy. Thinking all of this, you impulsively reached up to kiss him, feeling the soft brush of his moustache against your lips, the teasing of his tongue. You felt his body respond to you immediately and it got you straight away, you pressed against him making it pretty clear what you wanted.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he said deliciously, softly, as you trailed your hands down his body, as perfect as a sculpture. He groaned softly when you touched him, pulled you on top of him in one fluid motion and he was inside you. He shifted upwards in the bed so you were in his lap and your bodies were pressed completely together, bending his head to kiss your neck and your chest as you moved. It was slower, you took your time and enjoyed the feel of his strong body encircling yours, his dexterous hands moving everywhere. The release was intense and he held you tight until your gasps subsided.

“God, I’m gonna miss you,” he murmured, taking your face in his hands to look at you. “Did I mention that, or-?”

“Maybe a few times.” 

You felt a rush of sadness, then, realising how long it would be before you could be with him again, the familiar rushes of insecurity and dejection rushing through you and bringing tears to your eyes. He noticed - he always noticed everything. As a tear spilled out of your eye he immediately brushed it away with his calloused thumb, kissed the place where it had been. 

“Hey, it’s OK. It’s gonna be OK.” 

He held you so tightly. You buried your face in his hair, you’d sworn to yourself you wouldn’t do this. After a moment he pulled back and looked at you. You just felt so sad. But then, so did he.

“I’m gonna send you a postcard every day.”

“OK.”

“Like, really obnoxious postcards with super touristy stuff, the worst postcard in each store. You can make like a really hideous collage. I wanna see it when I’m back.”

You shook your head, laughing at the same time as you were crying, and he smiled, caressed your cheek, you leaned into it.

“Will you do something for me?”he said, his blue eyes so full of love.

“What?”

“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

You did. You couldn’t help it, not with him.


End file.
